memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Benedict Cumberbatch
Harrison or Khan Should his characters name be currently set to Harrison or should it be Khan? --BorgKnight (talk) 21:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see the need to hurry with the name change, if only as an additional courtesy to people not having seen the film yet. In the long run, the actor page should of course link to the character page directly, not through any redirects. It might be a different case if the link is used in a special context such as "Cumberbatch was announced to play the role of Harrison", because the real name was not part of any announcement. --Cid Highwind (talk) 21:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah right well I do agree with that. Just didn't see any discussion on it but yes it's a good idea to leave it as John Harrison for now for those who haven't seen it. I would also recommend that the page remain locked for a while as there will be those changing it back to Khan again. It should remain close at least till after the US release of the film --BorgKnight (talk) 21:53, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Although I will say that it has been changed in places such as the Star Trek Into Darkness Cast section which is similar to this profile being a real world page so what would be the reasoning of changing it there and not here? Also it's quite easy for all users on Memory Alpha to see that there is a khan in the alternate reality as the page is changed quite regularly at the moment and so appears in the recent changes on the right column for most pages that users visit. The delay doesn't make any sense really then. Really users shouldn't come onto Memory Alpha until seeing the movie as there are spoilers everywhere now. --BorgKnight (talk) 22:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree lock it down or allow few changes until the DVD is released or novel adaptation is readily available (if any).--Spock78 (talk) 03:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::The "wiki activity" page is not the recent changes page, don't confuse the two. Also, since it's been asked before why the new info warning is unique to this page, checking out the template for that might have be a good place to look for answers to any questions about that. - 05:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I understand that but it does show changes that are conducted on the pages and the Khan Noonian Singh page will be displayed quite often at the moment. Anyway my final thought on this matter is that the page should be locked down for now. At least until the release of movie in the US.--BorgKnight (talk) 12:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Can this page be unlocked now? It's officially release day in the US, and showings were held in numerous theaters yesterday. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 23:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I would say it is time now to unlock the page and change him from Harrison to either Harrison/Khan or just Khan. I would recommend the latter as John Harrison was just an Alias. --BorgKnight (talk) 01:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :: It's all Khan now. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 13:02, May 19, 2013 (UTC)